Crystal Jones
Crystal Jones is a demigod daughter of Zeus, the God of the Sky, and the main protagonist of the Crystal Jones stories. Biography Crystal was born to Hazel Jones when Zeus took a romantic interest in her. Soon after their relationship, Hazel gave birth to a daughter who looked stunningly similar to Zeus in a female light. She named the daughter Crystal, claiming that Zeus's eyes looked like small, storming black-blue crystals. Hazel married again and had three other human children, with Crystal being the eldest. When she was nine years old, World War One broke out and Crystal's stepfather was unable to fight because he had already lost both his legs in a military drill accident. It was at this point that Crystal's existence was discovered by Hera, the Queen of Olympus - Hera, naturally furious at her husband's infidelity, alerted Hades to her existence, and an enraged Hades sent the Furies from the Underworld to kill her. Crystal was ten years old when they attacked, and it was in the middle of Thanksgiving, when the Furies, in their true forms, burst into the house with whips of fire and attacked the group. Crystal witnessed the Furies violently and sadistically murder her parents and siblings, and, when the Furies turned to her, she experienced a panic attack that was so intense that she accidentally tapped into her demigod powers and summoned a huge thunderstorm that destroyed the house, killed the Furies and Crystal herself in the process. Crystal went straight to the Underworld, where she faced Hades for judgement. Because of Hades' immense capacity to hold a grudge, he sent Crystal straight to the Fields of Punishment, where she was tortured psychologically by the Furies, who planted violent illusions in her head which she found terrifying. Zeus learned of his daughter's death and stormed straight into Hades' Palace, where the two Gods violently argued - Hades commented that the argument very nearly came to blows between the brothers. Zeus furiously insisted that Crystal be reborn the way she was, so that she could live her life as she deserved before the Furies attacked her. Hades argued that he could not let someone like Crystal live a perfect life, no matter how important Zeus was and how much he loved her. He agreed that he would restore her to life as a ten year old girl, on the condition that she be faced with unnatural and excessive dangers until Hades resolved further. Zeus reluctantly agreed to this. Charon took Crystal from the Fields of Punishment and brought her back to the living world, where she was made to live on the streets to fight monsters, but Hades also left her with a mark of his own - a huge tattoo on her back of Hades' Helm of Darkness upon a skull, which had the Master Bolt between its teeth. This would be a reminder to Zeus that even he ought to tread carefully around Hades on this subject, but also to Crystal that he was still on to her and sought to make her life dangerous. She mentions that she fought with a Laistrygonian Giant, which she killed by making it chase her off the edge of the Chrysler Building and fall to its death. She was soon discovered by Chiron himself and brought to Camp Half-Blood to be trained. She spent the next four years training at Camp, where she honed her powers further and further until she finally discovered that she could fly. She was claimed to be one of the most powerful demigods on Camp, for her age. She befriended a son of Hades named Bianca Di Angelo, and spent a lot of her time practicing her swordplay, flying around Camp Half-Blood and playing her violin by the lake, which was so beautiful that the water nymphs gathered to listen to her. However, her happiness was shortlived when, during a game of Capture the Flag, a Minotaur appeared in the lake and attacked her. Alone against the monster, she fought it off with her sword and shield effectively enough, but was quickly disarmed of her shield and her sword would prove largely useless against the monster's axe. Eventually overpowered by the monster's incredible strength, Crystal instinctively defeated the beast by hurling it through the air with her powers. Drawing her sword, she summoned a powerful bolt of lightning and directed it at the Minotaur, electrocuting it in the water and destroying it. Crystal was questioned after the Minotaur attack, and she refused to tell even Dionysus about the ordeal she endured with her family and with Hades. When she left the Big House, she was approached by Bianca, who then revealed she knew something had happened between her and Hades, and it was to do with her being a daughter of Zeus. Crystal ignored her attempts at sympathy and stormed into Zeus's Cabin and slammed the door, throwing herself on to the bed and silently cursing her father for bringing her into such a terrible world. TBA Personality and Traits Precious little is known about Crystal as a child, before she was killed, but it is obvious that she was extremely emotional when she was young: she had powerful emotions, enabling her to summon a massive storm that resulted in her death, after the Furies arrived and killed her entire family in front of her. Because of this, she became traumatised by increasingly more powerful emotions that would make her unstable, even after her resurrection, since being restored from the Underworld did nothing to replace her emotional state, even though Zeus insisted Hades restore her mentality to normal. It is because of this that Crystal was probably more feared than most children of Zeus, because she was, as a daughter of the Big Three, her emotional brutality matched with her immense supernatural powers would ultimately make her extremely dangerous. Crystal was very compassionate and, surprisingly, reached out to the children of Hades, who were normally outlawed by others for being children of Hades, the God of the Underworld. This is especially surprising because she would have reasons for hating children of the God who sent the Furies to kill her family. Her compassion made her very charismatic and likeable to others, and she quickly made friends despite being feared for her immense power as a demigod. As a leader, because of her compassion, she was excellent and valued every individual for their talent and the worth of their life and identity. However, her compassion did fall short on occasions with people she openly didn't like, and she did feel threatened by people who appeared just as popular or just as good at something as her, if not better. Her attitude towards violence was very complicated, at best: she was terrified by extreme quantities or extensions of violence, such as an open battle erupting around her without any warning, but when she herself entered a fight, sometimes even started the fight, she admitted that it made her feel addictively powerful, an evidence of her Fatal Flaw as a daughter of Zeus. When she realized she could fly, she became drunk on her own power and nearly flew into a boulder when she lost concentration in her own excitement and joy. When she fought, her arrogance was probably her key weakness because, if she saw an advantage to be pressed, she would be convinced she had the upper hand on her opponent, even if the circumstances were impractical to such a situation. Despite having a tendency to become battle-drunk that bordered on that of a child of Ares, Crystal was very peaceful and longed for serenity where she could have time to collect her thoughts and let go of her despair and her fury. This is her most prominent incentive for doing what she did, in that when she was faced with the decision to choose between peace and pain, she endured the latter if it meant preserving a sort of peace or friendship that would await her when she had finished enduring the pain. It was remarked that she hugely enjoyed playing a violin, and that she was extremely talented at it, and preferred playing peaceful, harmonious music. It was described that she had a few tears stringing down her eyes as she played, showing that her more peaceful emotions were taking hold and she was finally finding herself in a situation where she was not afraid or angry or anxious. Crystal was extremely bitter and resentful when it suited her, and she deeply resented her father for abandoning her to the mercy of the Furies after her death, and for failing to protect her family to begin with when the Furies came for them. She claimed that she was horribly ashamed of being a daughter of such a self-righteous deity, but this was hypocritical because it was pointed out that she did not feel ashamed in using the powers she inherited from Zeus. She was also capable of reckless violence, because her first instinct when she encountered Hades was to run him through. Fatal flaw Her Fatal Flaw is, at first, very difficult to pinpoint because of the complexity of her character. It was firstly assumed that her Fatal Flaw was, ironically, violence, because she became too immersed in being personally capable of dealing out pain and aggression that she had been storing all her life. She expressed that she understood how this could be a weakness, because it gave her only two-dimensional powers of thought and also rendered her single-minded and not even her ADHD could save her from an unsuspecting attack. In spite of this prominent weakness, Athena explains that this is not her Fatal Flaw at all. Her true Fatal Flaw is in fact her ability to judge, which is a shockingly extremely rare Fatal Flaw in a demigod, even a powerful demigod from such a powerful Godly parent. However, this can be expected because Zeus is also easily able to make shocking errors of judgement at the best of times. As the daughter of Zeus, she is not above believing that her judgement is impeccable and that she has the best perception of situations and individuals - believing that a person would forgive, like or be appealed by her. She also is capable of misjudging the weaknesses of an opponent based on her own opinion, and judged simply because she was powerful that she was unbeatable, only later speculating that it was how she wielded her power that mattered as opposed to how powerful she was. This Fatal Flaw does not entirely differ or stray from being classified as hubris, as it describes a powerful capacity for self-confidence and self-worth that overwhelms a person to the point of being ludicrously assured that their capabilities are immeasurable. The difference in this particular situation is essentially that her overt confidence is in her judgement and capacity for calculation and speculation, as opposed to a general overconfidence in what she is entirely capable of. Physical appearance Crystal is described to have very cream-coloured skin, like polished porcelain, with not a single freckle or spot or line to be seen. She is over five feet in height, with a medium build and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are peanut-shaped and stormy black, described to be pulsating and sparkling with hairpricks of blue, like storm clouds. She has wavy, shoulder-length black hair that swirled behind her like a black waterfall. She is described to have deeply shortened nails, having bitten them hysterically while she was in the Underworld. As far as clothing is concerned, Crystal wears a figure-hugging red shirt with the American eagle emblazoned upon it, a black long-sleeved biker jacket and green trousers that are pinned to her waist by a black belt buckled with a silver lightning bolt. She normally wears running shoes. On her back is a large tattoo of a skull in the Helm of Darkness with the Master Bolt between its teeth - it was branded on her by Hades so she forever remember that he still had it in for her. Abilities As a daughter of Zeus, Crystal is extremely powerful. During her time in the Underworld, she somewhat sharpened her powers greater than expected in trying to defend herself from the monsters that the Furies unleashed on her. When she was resurrected, she increased her powers while training at Camp Half-Blood to very impressive levels. * ADHD: Crystal's senses are hypersharpened to such an extent that her battle reflexes and senses are at supernatural levels. * Dyslexia: Her brain is permanently hardwired to Ancient Greek as opposed to English. * Aerokinesis: As a daughter of Zeus, she has the ability to control, influence and manipulate the air. ** Air blasts: She can create and control surprisingly powerful winds and air currents, to the extent that she can knock a fully-grown man over, disorient a minotaur and even destroy certain physical structures, such as wooden buildings. ** Air levitation: Crystal can use the air currents to levitate objects and people with gestures of her hands. This goes to such an extent that she is able to stop a volley of arrows in midair before they can hit her, throw spears and rocks telekinetically and even pick people up and throw people through the air. ** Suffocation/Replenishment: Her control over the air is such that she is able to extract the air from people's lungs to suffocate them for the purpose of attack or intimidation, but she can also do the opposite by channelling the air into their mouths. ** Aerokinetic location: She is able to read the air currents around her, enabling her to intercept disturbances in the atmosphere so she can locate a person approaching her - this is not limited to projectiles, manual weapons, even rain or hail. This enables her to evade attacks in combat by anticipating where the attacks would come from and how quickly. ** Flying: She can ride and carry himself on the air currents, giving him the ability to fly through the air at high speeds in a manner akin to Peter Pan. This power can be triggered instinctively, and she has to focus precisely to use this ability effectively to coordinate properly and to actually stay afloat. * Electrokinesis: Crystal has great control and authority over electricity, both static and celestial. She had erratic control over this originally, and was knocked unconscious and thrown from the Statue of Liberty when she used electrokinesis, since she had little training up to this point on how to handle her powers properly. ** Electrical immunity: She is completely immune to intense amounts of electricity, but there were obviously some limits when she was in the early stages of her powers because she was clearly damaged by the electricity she summoned in the storm that killed her. ** Static electricity manipulation: Crystal can summon arcs and bolts of electricity from his hands and launch them as offensive attacks that become substantially more powerful depending on her level of concentration. *** She can generate balls of electricity in her hands and launch them as projectile attacks. ** Static electrical shocks: She is capable of erupting electrical shocks through others via physical contact, powerful enough to send them flying through the air. She can do this to superheat metal, such as handcuffs, to break them. ** Lightning bolts: Crystal's more powerful example of electrokinetic power is her ability to generate lightning bolts from the sky and channel them as attacks from her hands and weapons. This effort drains her more than most of her other powers ** Electrical machinery manipulation: Since some machines run on electricity, she is able to power and depower static electricity in machinery. * Combat prowess: She has trained in combat at Camp Half-Blood enough to become a highly skilled warrior. She is able to fight through several powerful monsters, and even take on and battle Echidna herself, being the first to successfully kill Echidna. She prefers using her powers in combat, though, as opposed to using physical combat as a means of taking on an opponent. She is both a superb swordswoman and spearwoman, but she admits that she finds it more comfortable fighting with a spear because she enjoys using the momentum and long range to her advantage, but she understands that in enclosed spaces she requires to use a sword. As a result, when she reaches Camp Half-Blood she begins to train with a sword, and becomes surprisingly skilled, capable of narrowly matching Sylvester Falcone in training, something that it is remarked to be difficult to do since Sylvester is the best swordsman at Camp currently. * Atmokinesis: Crystal is able to generate and control the weather to a substantial degree: ** Storm generation: She can generate violent and powerful lightning storms. She had precious little control over this power to begin with, and it was triggered by her emotional turmoil, which is why it turned violent enough to cause her death. She initially preferred never to do such a thing again because of the consequences of it, but eventually she proved confident enough to conjure a powerful enough storm to destroy a battalion of monsters. ** Cryokinesis: Crystal has a certain amount of control over snow, ice, frost and cold in general, to a much greater degree than most children of Zeus. She can generate structures of ice, such as bridges and statues and even projectile objects - for example, snowballs larger than soccer balls and almost as hard as rock. She can generate celestial snow, as well. ** Sun generation: She can, to some extent, bring sunlight in dark skies, but this would be more associated with her ability to disperse and manipulate clouds. * Hydrokinesis (Limited): Crystal has a very small amount of control over the water, as she is able to create small but occasionally powerful waves, but such effort does substantially drain her and it is somewhat inferior to the power of a child of Poseidon. * Zoopathy (Limited): Crystal can control, communicate with and command animals that are in her father's domain, primarily birds of prey such as eagles, which she can use as lookouts or spies for her if she is expecting enemy attack. Weapons * Comet: Comet (Greek Komitis) is her primary weapon of choice, and in its dormant form it takes the shape of a Samsung Galaxy S7, and can transform into two individual weapons. ** Sword: If the power button is pressed, Comet transforms into a four-foot-long Celestial Bronze sword with a curved crossguard and a green gem in the pommel, and the word Komitis inscribed on the blade. ** Spear: If the volume button is pressed, Comet transforms into a six-foot spear with a dark-brown wooden shaft, a fifteen-centimetre leaf-shaped Celestial Bronze blade and a thin leather grip to fit both the user's hands so the user could wield it like a staff. Relationships Family Zeus Crystal and her father share an extremely complicated relationship, primarily based on the fact that Crystal believes he has abandoned her. It has been hugely explored and indicated that she is incredibly similar to Zeus, especially in terms of personality. Like Zeus, Crystal is extremely proud in her own right and can be insulted by challenges to her authority and integrity. They are also similar in that their opinion and perspective depends tremendously on their own judgement, and their judgement can be subtly flawed and corrupted in some respects. Just like Zeus rescued his siblings from Kronos and defeated the monster Kampe, Crystal ventured to the Prison of the Titans, poisoned Hyperion and rescued her demigod siblings (And Persephone, Zeus's daughter and therefore Crystal's immortal half-sister) and defeated Echnida, before personally battling Hyperion. Crystal refused to see these similarities between her and her father, having been hardened bitterly by her experiences in the Underworld and having to live her life allegedly unaided by the most powerful of all the Gods. She is quick to be angry with her father on this subject, and even after discovering who he is she refuses to lower her sword, even though he is omnipotent and immortal. She decides to refuse any sort of gifts or assistances from Zeus, deciding to complete her quest as a human and as a human independent of the cares of the Gods. However, her harrowing experience in the Mine of Memories, and discovering that Zeus had argued furiously with Hades to have her resurrected, rendered her more understanding in the presence of Zeus. Gods Hera As a daughter of Zeus, her husband, Hera naturally has an immense hatred and disgust towards Crystal, as evidenced by her having the audacity to manipulated Hades into sending the Furies to kill her and her family, thus deceiving Zeus into believing that Hades had maliciously murdered his daughter. When Crystal and Hera finally meet, Hera feigns being polite and compassionate, coldly manipulating Crystal with her own Fatal Flaw, in that she made the demigod believe that she had the upper understanding and consideration of the Queen of Heaven. It can be speculated that Crystal has a greater hatred of Hera than Hera has of Crystal, shown by her struggling not to decapitate the goddess upon discovering the truth of the matter. However, to Hera's amazement, Crystal is able to forgive her stepmother for her effect on her life, a feat which shocks everyone present.Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Big Three Children Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Females Category:Children of Zeus